


In Death, Love Survives

by Autumnnight99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnnight99/pseuds/Autumnnight99
Summary: Another do-over fic, with a twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I shouldn't be posting another story when I'm already working on two others. But I couldn't help myself. So, here's In Death, Love Survives.
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Harry, Ron, and Hermione travel back in time to their first year.
> 
> Warnings(More to be added later):
> 
> Dark!Harry, Ron , Hermione. Good Dark side. Threesome and slash. Time travel.
> 
> Pairings(More to be added later):
> 
> Ron/Harry/Hermione
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The wind howled, snow swirled through the air, blanketing everything in sight.

Three figures huddled together in a dark corner of a cave, shivering underneath a threadbare blanket. All they had for warmth was their body heat and thin, worn clothes. No fire could be risked, for it would give away their location to their pursuers.

The figure in the middle gave a weak cough, then chuckled hoarsely. "I guess this is it, Ron, 'mione. Though, I never would have thought we would die this way, hunted by the very people they were supposed to save."

Ron shook his head at the figure's left and spoke quietly, voice rough with disuse and pain. "Everything we've done for the so-called Light, and they spent years lying to our faces, stealing from you, Harry." Here he looked at the figure in the middle.

Harry nodded his head solemnly, trying his best to hold back the overwhelming anguish threatening to break free from his clutches.

Hermione spoke up softly, tears trailing down her face. "How could we be so naive as to believe they actually cared? It was so obvious, looking back now, how we were just pawns in the Headmaster's game. He never cared about anyone. He killed those who defied him, those who gave their loyalty to us."

Harry tugged Hermione tighter into his arms as she broke down into quiet sobs and Ron tightened his hold on both of them.

Harry laughed brokenly, "And they died in vain. We three, the last of Dumbles' opposition, the former golden trio, bleeding out in a cave from curses cast by those who, once upon a time, pretended to care about us."

Tears cascaded down the faces of the three occupants of the cave. They were dying and not even magic could save them. It was only a matter of time before they succumbed to the darkness encroaching on their vision.

Silence reigned between the three for many a minute while they silently contemplated their lives so far. Everything their once beloved Headmaster put them through forefront in their minds. The lies and secrets kept. The pain and misery they were faced with. All the hardships they went through and for what? Absolutely nothing.

They had been on the wrong side of the war, that they knew. Those who would have loved them-treasured them-were those who they spent every waking hour fighting against. All because of one man, greedy for fame and fortune.

Their parents and friends, those they counted as family, were all dead by the hands of that man and those who followed him. And now, they too, were on the precipice of eternal sleep.

With the darkness ever growing, Harry spoke. "I love you both, so much."

Ron and Hermione repeated the words, filling them with all the love for their partners they could muster.

Hermione looked over her two lovers and spoke quietly into the night, "I wish we could have a second chance to do things right. A chance to live our lives the way they were supposed to be."

Ron and Harry nodded in agreement, silently wishing with all they had for such a chance.

As the night wore on, the trio grew numb to the pain and cold.

Lured into the sweet embrace of darkness, the three drifted off to the land beyond the living, entirely unaware that their wish had been heard and granted.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke with a jolt, looking around dazedly.

With shock, he realized he was in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, sitting across from a dazed looking, eleven-year-old Ron.

"Ron," he whispered.

Ron snapped his head up, shock and hope swirling in his eyes. "Harry, is that-is that you?"

Harry nodded his head and, when Ron opened his arms wide, jumped up and ran into them.

They were alive. Oh Merlin, they were alive and looking like eleven-year-old's. How was this happening?

Harry broke down into hysterical laughter which turned into sobs.

Ron held Harry and asked the question on both of their minds. "If we're truly back, do you think Hermione is back too?"

Harry sighed and responded, "I hope so."

Minutes later, a knock was heard on the compartment door and a voice that they would recognize anywhere called out, "Excuse me, have you seen a toad?"

Harry rushed out of Ron's arms and flung the door open with Ron right behind him. He locked eyes with startled brown. "'mione?"

Hermione's eyes went wide, tears gathering in the corners and she nodded her head.

Harry quickly pulled her into the compartment and threw locking and silencing charms at the door.

The trio sat down on one of the benches and collapsed onto each other. All three had tears streaming down their faces.

Hermione spoke, "We're alive! How are we alive and eleven again?!"

Ron and Harry traded a look and Ron spoke. "Says the one who wished for this to happen."

Hermione turned her nose up at Ron and crossed her arms and said, "And how was I supposed to know this would happen? Usually it's Harry the insane things happen to."

Harry gasped, mock offended.

The trio broke down laughing. They laughed for minutes upon minutes till finally the sound tapered off and they sat in silence.

Harry was the first to speak, "We have a chance to change everything. We can do things right this time."

"We can destroy Dumbledore and save those dear to us," Hermione added.

Nodding, Ron spoke. "We can join the right side of the war from the beginning this time. But first, I think it's time we get rid of the blocks and glamours."

The trio spread out along the floor of the compartment, sitting cross legged and falling into a meditative trance.

They spent hours organizing their mindscapes and chipping away at the blocks on their magic and abilities.

With only an hour left of the ride to Hogwarts, the three finally came out of their trances and smiled at each other. With the blocks gone they felt their connection to their magic, stronger than ever.

Finally Ron spoke up, "Alright, on the count of three we drop the glamours. One...two...three."

With the glamours gone, the three children felt like a weight was lifted off their shoulders.

Where a fiery red head once was, now stood a young boy with auburn hair and clear blue eyes. Ron gained a few inches in height and his hair lengthened to his shoulders.

Hermione's previously bushy hair became silky curls and lengthened to her mid back. Instead of the light brown her hair once was, it had turned nearly black in color. Her eyes became a dark grey, her cheekbones sharpened, and her lips became fuller.

Harry, instead of the James Potter clone, had soft, wavy black hair to his shoulders and crystal blue eyes. He gained a few inches in height and his skin paled. His cheekbones sharpened, and his nose became small and pert. He looked like an aristocratic young master.

"Well," Harry spoke. "I'm glad that worked."

Hermione smiled at Harry and asked, "Will we be using our true names?"

Harry and Hermione looked to Ron, their master strategist, to answer.

Ron thought for a moment then spoke, "Yes, I do believe we will. What better way to fit in Slytherin than to be who we truly are, names and all?"

Nodding Harry spoke, "I'll speak to Lady Hogwarts about changing our names in the book so they can be used in the sorting. That way, if our true names are used in front of the entire school, Dumbledore can't do anything to hide them."

Ron nodded his head. "Right. I say we change into our robes and spend the rest of the trip relaxing."

Since Hermione was already wearing her robes, Harry and Ron hurried to pull theirs out of their trunks.

* * *

Reaching Hogsmeade station, the trio quickly climbed off the train, careful to put their masks in place and not draw unwanted attention to themselves.

The three quickly but gracefully followed after Hagrid who led the first years down a path to the shore of the Black lake where boats were waiting for them.

Harry noticed the second they entered Hogwarts' wards. They brushed over his skin as if welcoming him home and he gasped quietly.

Hearing two intakes of breath coming from either side of him he figured that Ron and Hermione must have felt it too.

Once settled in a boat, Harry reached out with his mind to Lady Hogwarts and waited till she acknowledged him.

" _Yes, my child?"_  Harry heard in his head.

Harry thought,  _"Lady Hogwarts, I have a request if I may?"_

" _Of course. Anything for a founder's heir,"_  she replied.

" _If you could alter the names of myself, Ron, and Hermione to our true names in the book, I would be forever grateful,"_  he said.

There was a short pause and then Harry heard,  _"It is done. Anything else?"_

Harry thought for a moment then spoke,  _"No, that will be all for now. Thank you, My Lady."_

" _You're very welcome, Harrison,"_  she replied.

Harry pulled back his mind and looked around to see the boats were just arriving at the underground harbor.

Climbing out of the boat with as much grace as they could, the trio followed after Hagrid up the steps, across the front lawn, and to the front doors.

They were then let in the castle by Professor McGonagall and followed her, with the other first years, into a side room off the great hall where she introduced her self and Hogwarts, then left saying she would return momentarily.

While waiting, the trio looked around to see if they could spot those who would remain loyal to them and the Dark side. Seeing all those who they had once lost, alive and well was disconcerting for the trio, to say the least.

Walking over to their old friend Neville, Hermione almost broke down and cried. Here was part of her family, completely unaware of who he was. It broke her heart.

The three greeted Neville and spoke for a few minutes before telling him to be himself and promising they would be friends no matter what.

Neville straightened up and got a strange glint in his eye before repeating the promise.

When McGonagall came back, the trio wiped all emotion from their faces and followed after her into the Great Hall.

Walking past the faces of once comrades and enemies who were all looking curiously at the children made the three realize just how strange their situation was.

Coming to a stop at the bottom of a set of steps, the first years and the trio waited anxiously for the sorting to begin.

But first, the sorting hat began to sing.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_   
_But don't judge on what you see,_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find_   
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_if you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folks use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The trio politely applauded after the song was finished along with the rest of the Hall.

McGonagall called for quiet and then began the sorting.

After many names were called, it was Hermione's turn. She took a deep breath and heard McGonagall call out in a confused voice, "Lestrange, Hermione."

Hermione held her head high as she walked up to take a seat on the stool.

Harry and Ron watched with bated breath as the hat took a second before calling out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione stood and walked to the Slytherin table amidst polite applause from her new house and Ron, Harry, and, surprisingly, Neville.

To the shock of the hall, Neville was called up by his true name, "Lestrange, Neville."

After he sat down, the hat took merely a moment before, to the surprise of everyone, it called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and watched as Neville gracefully walked over to the Slytherin table and took a seat to the right of Hermione.

Other names were called before it was Harry's turn. "Potter-Riddle, Harrison."

Harry stared straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with the Headmaster, and gracefully made his way up to be sorted.

He had barely sat for a moment before the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!" much to the shock of the entire Hall.

Harry gave a nod to Ron who nodded back before he took his seat to the left of Hermione.

After McGonagall got over her shock, she called the next name which was, to the confusion of everyone but the trio, "Prewitt-Weasley, Ronald."

Ron walked up to the stool gracefully and took his seat for but a moment before the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Ron walked to the Slytherin table and sat on Harry's left amidst polite applause.

After everyone was sorted, the Headmaster stood and spoke some nonsensical words which the trio tuned out.

When food appeared in front of them, the three tuned back in to what was going on around them and made small talk with their new house mates.

Well aware that everyone was shooting glances at the trio and Neville, especially two of the Professors and the Headmaster, nothing major was spoken about for the entirety of dinner.

The Slytherins may be surprised about four of their new housemates but they wouldn't call them out in front of the entire school. After all, Slytherins stick together, no matter what.

* * *

After arriving in the Slytherin common room and listening to the speeches made by the prefects and their head of house, Professor Snape asked the trio and Neville to follow them to his office.

Once there, Snape threw up locking and silencing charms and gestured for the children to take a seat next to the other Professor in the office, Professor Quirrel.

When Harry saw the second Professor and his red eyes, he shouted, "Father!" And ran into the shocked man's arms.

Neville suddenly tapped Hermione on the arm and whispered, "Little sis?"

Hermione, shocked, threw herself at her elder twin brother and started sobbing.

Ron just watched with a small smile as his two loves reacquainted themselves with their family members.

After a few minutes, Harry and Hermione had both calmed down and they were all gathered around Snape's desk.

Hermione spoke up first. She looked to her dear brother and asked, "How do you know about me?"

Neville smiled and spoke, "On my eighth birthday, Gran, or rather, Augusta, told me about how Dumbledore separated the two of us from our real parents and placed us into other homes. She said Frank and Alice Longbottom assisted him with our kidnapping but regretted it afterwards and so Dumbledore framed the Lestranges for the torture of Alice and Frank. Augusta told me about the glamour and blocks Dumbledore put on me and how I should act to not make Dumbledore suspicious until I met you again. I am confused about how you know of me and our parents since you were supposedly raised by muggles."

Professor Quirrel, who was possessed by Tom Riddle, Harry's father, looked to his son and spoke, "Yes, I would also like to know how you know about me being your father. Regrettably, I haven't interacted with you since you were an infant."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione traded looks and nodded.

Harry started, "Well, you see, the three of us somehow came back in time from a devastating future. Though, maybe it would be more accurate to say that we come from a different timeline all together since it would seem there's some slight changes to the past here."

Tom looked intrigued. "And those changes are?"

Harry tilted his head and spoke, "For one, Neville was never told about his real family until he and Hermione met their parents the summer after our fourth year. Up until then, he always went by the last name Longbottom and he was terribly shy and soft spoken." Harry winced as he recalled memories of his past life. "Also, father, I didn't know who you were till the end of fourth year. Before then, I was convinced you were trying to kill me."

Tom look horrified by that fact.

Harry nodded. "You see, I was raised by magic hating muggles, Lily Evans' sister and her husband. They starved and beat me, my room was a cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts letter came.  
So, I ended up listening to everything my so called 'savior' told me. I believed I had to kill you or you would kill me. I was pushed into plenty of confrontations with you and, looking back, I can see now that you were always trying to get through to me.

Finally, my friends and I joined you. Though by that time things were a mess. People were dying left and right. We lost everyone we cared for within the span of two years. By the time we were 17, there were few people left to fight against the Light.

Father, you died just a few days before us, from taking a killing curse for me. It was in vain though. They caught up with us days later and Ron, 'mione, and I barely escaped with our lives. We bled out in a cave on Yule. We wished for a second chance before everything went dark and then woke up on the Hogwarts Express."

Tom, Severus, and Neville were watching the three seemingly eleven-year-old's as Harry told their story. They were shocked at what they heard. To think ones so young went through so much.

Neville pulled his sister into his arms when he noticed tears streaming down her face. Harry was burrowing into his father's arms and Ron sat looking lost, tears in his eyes.

Severus got up from his chair and put a hand on Ron's shoulder to offer support. Ron just gave Severus a grateful nod and leaned into his side.

After everyone had calmed down, Tom spoke. "Right then, first we remove the blocks from Neville and the glamour that was placed on him. Then you four will go back to your dorms and sleep. This has been an exhausting conversation for all of us. We can speak more tomorrow."

Once the glamour and blocks were removed from Neville, he looked like a male version of Hermione. His hair became silky, black curls which fell to his shoulders and his eyes a dark grey. He gained a few inches in height and his body toned down.

With Neville taken care of, the four first years were escorted back to the Slytherin common room by Snape. They said goodbye and left for their rooms.

Surprisingly, Harry and Ron shared while Neville shared with Draco Malfoy. Hermione got her own room.

The three time travelers fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time in years.


End file.
